Golden Darkness, Meet the Silvery Light
by Yuuki Kuran Kiryuu
Summary: Atem is an almighty Pharaoh. With the Great War over, he decides to take a consort. Princess Serena is the Moon Princess, obsessed with the Earth. She defies orders to travel to the Blue Planet. When these two great royals meet, sparks fly. Is their blossoming love forbidden or meant to be? AtemxSerena, Sailor Moon/Yu-gi-oh! Crossover, AU. Rating may change.
1. Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Yu-gi-oh! They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Kazuki Takahashi.**

**A/N: I never intended to write this fanfic. But I recently read an awesome crossover fanfic featuring the coupling of Princess Serenity and Yami Yugi and it sort of inspired me to write my very own romance story. However, I'm going with the English dub of both shows (although I'll be changing some terms). I'll also incorporate Ancient Egyptian and Greek terminology into the story.**

**A/N: Since this story is a crossover and takes place in an AU, I deviated the Dawn of the Duel events at the end. Also, Serena hasn't met Darien yet. And even though I listed Atem and Serena as the main characters, I'd be going into the other characters' heads, too!**

**A/N: I hope for a review and constructive criticism. I don't tolerate flaming.**

_Chapter 1: Choices_

Laughter. Mindless chattering. Both of them equated to a masquerade ball the Moon matriarchy was hosting tonight. Parties were held nightly. Life was peaceful and serene in the Silver Millennium, for virtually all of the planets were at peace.

But one Lunar didn't care much for the parties or the peaceable state of the Moon Kingdom and the alliance. Frankly, she was bored of being inside the Moon Palace and living a safe, secure mundane life of parties, balls, masquerades, dances and royal affairs, so she'd stepped afoot outside on the balcony to catch some fresh air. This Lunar was the Moon Princess herself, Serena.

"Oh, the Earth," Serena said dreamily, curling one hand into a fist, holding it over her heart, as if to safeguard it. Her pools of crystalline cobalt were fixated upon the enormous dark-blue-and-tan jewel woven into the ebony caul suspended over her, flanked by glistening milky dots, Venus, the Sun and a barely discernible Mercury. "It's so beautiful."

"Oh, Serena," sighed an all-too familiar voice.

Serena started, and whirled around, seeing the statuesque masked profile of her mother, Queen Serenity, saunter onto the balcony, her shimmering ivory gown pooling out on the snowy white stone floor beneath her. "Mother," Serena greeted cordially, smiling. "Umm . . . If memory serves me right, you should be entertaining the guests. This is a ball, after all!" She longed to stare at the mysterious, gorgeous blue planet again.

Queen Serenity came next to her daughter just then, holding a smile on a face that could've been aged twenty or forty. "I could be asking you the same thing," she teased her heiress to the Silver Millennium. "You enjoy these kind of festivities, Serena! The people especially enjoy dancing and having fun with you, which is a _very _good thing." She darted her eyes toward Serena's, looking concerned. "I don't pry in your business, my daughter. But I feel as if you are becoming a different person with each passing day."

Serena hung her head down, her flaxen _odango_ braids swaying slightly. "Did Amy, Raye, Lita or Mina voice their concerns?" she said bitterly. Serena loved her mother dearly, although she resented the fact that they weren't close due to her mother's queenly duties.

A white hand shot at Serena's shoulder, squeezing it as if to solace her. "Your friends and cousin are not the only ones who can read you," Serenity pointed out. "I can definitely tell something's troubling you."

There was a pregnant pause whilst the Moon Princess focused on the hole in her heart. Her mother, although usually busy with political affairs regarding the Silver Millennium, was a gentle, kind and caring queen, well-loved by her people. In fact, with all the elegance and timeless beauty Queen Serenity possessed, she was considered to be a goddess.

Serena thought about King Mercurius de Mercury and Queen Larunda de Mercury, who were the parents of Princess Amy de Mercury. Even as Sailor Mercury, all Amy did was pressure Serena to study, study, study! And for what? All of this knowledge went to waste when it was finished registering in Serena's brain.

Then, there was the exquisite and clairvoyant Martian Royal Family. Serena felt awful that King Martialis di Mars had passed away, leaving Queen Bellona to act as regent to Crown Prince Martius di Mars. At times, Serena wished Princess Raye di Mars was her cousin, since she seemed to understand Serena better than any of the Sailor Scouts. Even so, Serena longed for Raye to stop being so bossy and nagging like a mother.

The Moon Princess was thinking about the orphaned Jovian Royals, the offspring of King Caelus le Jupiter and Queen Maxime le Jupiter: King Jove le Jupiter and Crown Princess Lita le Jupiter. Serena adored Lita's cooking, albeit the Jovian Princess could be too protective of Serena at times as Sailor Jupiter, and Serena hated being smothered.

Finally, there were her relatives, Queen Aphrodite la Venus and King Cupid la Venus. They had three children: Crown Prince Eros la Venus, Princess Mina la Venus and Princess Urania la Venus. Eros, Mina and Urania were all paternal cousins of hers, although Mina was charged with the responsibility of being Sailor Venus. Serena thought Mina took her role as the leader of the Sailor Scouts way too seriously, in contrast to her bubbly, happy-go-lucky personality.

Serena absolutely adored the Maurian cats, Luna and Artemis, although she thought Luna was too overprotective and that Artemis worried too much. Actually, Serena adored her mom, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and the Moon Cats. She couldn't have asked for a better support system. But there was something missing from her life, hence the hole in her heart.

"I don't know," Serena said honestly, leaning forward to gaze at the blue planet once more. "Mother, you should return to the ball. This _is_ your party, after all."

Queen Serenity sighed. "Just promise me one thing before I take my leave, Serena," she said firmly.

Serena wheeled about, staring into the cobalt blue spheres belonging to her mother. "Anything," she said rashly. "It's not everyday I get to spend time with you." Her eyes were sparkling with thrill, her alabaster-toned face alit with bliss.

"Please, sweetheart, don't travel to Earth," was all her mother said before twirling about and exiting the balcony. She left a half-irritated, half-befuddled Princess Serena behind in her wake to ponder her words.

* * *

The day was dying, for Khepri had completed his daunting task of pushing the buttery disk across the multicolored canvas that was the earthly sky. Judging from the layers of pale pink, goldenrod, royal purple, scarlet and burnt orange, it was dusk. There was seldom a ray of gold emitting from the sun, which was concealed by the rugged mountains and the never-ending rumpled, pale gold sea of sand. The temperature was descending rapidly to a cool degree.

Pharaoh Atem watched the spectacular scenery outside without any interest. It didn't matter whether or not a deity was guiding the sun to the western edge of the sky, where it would enter Duat, the Land of the Dead. As far as his people were concerned, Atem was a living god, an earthly incarnation of Horus, the god of the sky and light. Atem's people both feared and respected him because of that.

Right now, the Pharaoh was involved in a conference with four of his six Sacred Guardians and the Grand Vizier. The subject? A rather uncomfortable, hapless one.

"I can do just fine by myself," Atem protested, shifting in his throne.

Grand Vizier Siamun Muran bowed in front of Atem, who regarded him with his piercing byzantium orbs. "With all due respect, my Pharaoh, you must do this," he begged him. "You cannot keep putting this off!"

"Siamun, my father Aknamkanon - may he rest in peace - raised me on his own after my mother passed on into the afterlife. Therefore, I see no reason to wed any woman _or _have a harem!" Atem's bronzed hands balled into fists. Although the idea of having a harem was tempting to Atem, he was reluctant to have one considering the Pharaoh before him did just fine without a harem or a Great Royal Wife.

"Well, if worst comes to worst, you can always marry Mana," High Priestess Isis said jokingly. She was unaffected by High Priest Mahad's dangerous glower and deep scowl, made deadlier with his Millennium Eye.

Atem was pokerfaced. True, he'd thought Mana to be rather fair in terms of beauty. But the notion of marrying Mana was repulsive, since the king thought of his childhood friend as a sister. "Isis," Atem returned calmly, "Mana's like the sister I never had. I wish not to take her hand in marriage."

High Priestess Mana - the replacement for the deceased High Priest Aknadin and the new holder of the Millennium Ring - threw daggers at Atem and Isis with her soulful teal eyes. "Can I not have a say in this?" she asked them dangerously, earning a glacial look from High Priest Seto. "My Pharaoh, you've known me since I was young! You know as well as I do that you don't love me -"

Seto scoffed. "Get serious, Mana," he said in a condescending tone. "You know full well there's no such thing as love for nobles!" Clenching his Millennium Rod by the shaft tightly, Seto plowed on, "My Pharaoh, Mana clearly doesn't desire to be your consort, so -"

Mahad's scowl deepened. "Seto," he said sternly, massaging the Millennium Eye within his eyeball socket, "the Pharaoh has made it clear he doesn't wish to marry Mana!" It was taking every ounce of his self-control to keep his inner jealousy from crawling into his voice.

Seto rounded on Mahad, his elongated cape flapping aimlessly behind him in the grandiose throne room. "I'm merely looking out for the Pharaoh's best interests, Mahad," the brunette said coldly. "It has been a year since the Great War took place. Back then, I accepted the Pharaoh being without a consort or a harem. At the time, love would've distracted His Excellency from defeating our enemies."

Atem uncurled his fists. Snaking his muscular bronzed arms around the glistening golden throne, he gazed at a still-curtsying Siamun. "Grand Vizier," he said awkwardly, "you can stand now." He shifted his byzantium orbs (which were coincidentally the same sheen as Siamun's eyes) toward the bickering Sacred Guardians Mahad and Seto.

In spite of himself, Atem managed a smile. His Sacred Guardians cared immensely for him. There was no doubt about that. However, the Guardian of the Millennium Eye and the Guardian of the Millennium Rod took their devotion toward him to the next level, and had sparked a rivalry over it. Part of him found it absurd whilst part of him found it amusing.

" - my childhood friend," Mahad was saying heatedly. "I would rather see him happily married to a woman he loves, no matter where she comes from!"

"You tell him, Master Mahad!" Mana cheered, glancing disapprovingly at Seto before throwing a frosty look at Isis, who sighed.

"Forgive me, Mana," Isis apologized, "I didn't mean to offend you! I assure you those were _not_ my intentions." Instinctively, Isis crossed her hand atop the Eye of Wdjat attached to her Millennium Torque. "I know you believe in true love, but the only monarchs ever known to marry for love were Osiris and Isis, our deities."

Atem shut his eyelids. "They were siblings, though," he pointed out. "As were my parents. I can't marry my cousin, either." His mouth was pulled into a devious smirk.

Seto scowled. "Nor would I expect you to," he shot at the Pharaoh rudely, narrowing his navy spheres. He was torn between appall and disgust at being considered to be the Pharaoh's "wife". Those emotions turned into annoyance when Seto caught glimpse of the Pharaoh's playful smile.

Mahad's purple eye flashed. "You dare address our Pharaoh in that tone?" he said hotly. "I don't care if you are his cousin, Seto! You still don't have the right to talk to him in that way!"

Seto merely rolled his eyes in response to his fellow Sacred Guardian, and was about to hurl a scathing comment at him when the Pharaoh stood up, fixating his eyes upon both Mahad and he.

"Settle down, you two!" Atem said forcefully. "Mahad, I do not mind Seto talking to me in that way. He's like that with everyone, friend or foe! I know you want me to choose a woman worthy of being a Great Royal Wife, Mahad, because you and Mana want what's best for _me_. Although I don't mind having a harem," he added in an amused tone, holding his gaze with Mahad's mismatched eyes before focusing his gaze better on a vexed Seto.

Atem's byzantium orbs were dancing with amusement, albeit they still had that sharp look to them. "You too are looking out for what's best for _me_," Atem admitted, "but in the political sense, Seto. I may not see eye-to-eye with you about some of your plans, because of how coldhearted they are at times -"

Seto knelt down before him. "With all due respect, my king," Seto said to Atem, "you cannot rule the land of Kemet with a gentle, kind heart as the previous Pharaoh did. The people of this land and our neighbors _need _to acknowledge and respect you, my liege! And the only way to go about this is to rule with an iron fist -"

"Seto!" Siamun cried. "Think of what King Aknamkanon would say if he heard you advise the Pharaoh to go down the road of tyranny!" Through the veil of his headdress, it was clear Siamun was horrorstruck at the younger man's display of ruthlessness.

"You must think clearly about this, Seto," High Priest Shada's voice came from behind the throng, and everybody - save Atem, wheeled around to examine the bald Sacred Guardian leisurely walk into the throne room, holding the Millennium Ankh aloft. When he was within close proximity of the group, he laid eyes on his sovereign and bowed respectfully to him before making eye contact with the rising Sacred Guardian, his dyed chips of navy glacial.

"You know I have," Seto snapped, caressing the shaft of his Millennium Rod with one bronzed finger. "Unless you've forgotten, Shada, I had to prove I was worthy enough to be a Sacred Guardian with ruthlessness! That was the only way I was guaranteed _any_ respect!" Whilst the Pharaoh's cousin said this, he swiped the air with one hand violently.

Mahad folded his arms over his torso. "You have our respect, Seto," he remarked. "But the topic we're discussing is about the lack of a consort, not pursuing power. And frankly, the late Pharaoh would _never _want his son to rule our beloved land unjustly."

Isis bore her ultramarine eyes into Mahad's mismatched ones. "You needn't worry, Mahad," she coaxed the Pharaoh's childhood friend. "Seto will not go down the same path as his father did."

A cruel smirk creased Seto's regally handsome features. "Figures Mahad _would _worry about that," he said dismissively. "I'm nothing like that decrepit traitor Aknadin, Mahad! Sneak a peek into my mind if you don't believe me. You _are _wearing his Millennium Item."

Mahad clapped his hand to where the Millennium Eye was. He _loathed _wearing this accursed Millennium Item. "I refuse to use the mind-reading abilities of the Millennium Eye," Mahad shot at Seto.

Seto shrugged his shoulders. "You would still have the Millennium Ring had you not went after the Thief King," he said casually. "To be honest, you were better off as the Dark Magician."

Mana brandished her wand at Seto. "How dare you speak to Master Mahad in that way?" she said heatedly. "He protected the Pharaoh, even as the Dark Magician!" _If I hadn't consulted the Book of the Dead and the Millennium Spellbook, _she thought, _then Master Mahad would still be dead and the Pharaoh would've been locked away within the Millennium Pendant when he defeated Zorc the Dark One! _

"Mana," Isis said softly, "the spells you'd used were Dark _Heka_. I only hope the gods would show you mercy when your time comes."

Shada directed his gaze toward a bored Pharaoh Atem, who was twirling a strand of his golden hair in his sun-baked hand. "It seems that instead of deciding on something, my Pharaoh, you had to listen to Mahad and Seto bicker," he said ruefully.

Atem was silent for a moment before saying in his baritone voice, "What say you, Shada?"

Shada gripped the Millennium Ankh tightly. "I know your family insists on following the tradition of the deities Osiris and Isis," he began carefully, "and for centuries, the dynasties of Kemet have produced heirs and heiresses through familial sexual unions. But you have no sister, my Pharaoh. And your only relative's a male. However, you _can _choose women from the noble families, or the servant girls parading about the palace as part of your harem."

Atem extracted a bulky golden coin embossed with a lapis lazuli Eye of Wdjat and Feather of Ma'at from his kilt. "It appears that I must make a decision," he said grimly, flashing the coin at Shada. "How about we play a game, Shada?"

"At this moment?" Shada queried, beads of sweat developing on his forehead. "Your Excellency, no living soul can beat you at a game, Shadow Game or not!" He saw his king's byzantium eyes twinkle with triumph.

Seto stiffened at Shada's statement. "I _almost _defeated the Pharaoh a fortnight ago," he said bitterly. The confrontation between a possessed Seto and the Pharaoh had given birth to a rivalry between the royals.

Siamun chuckled. "He's the King of Games, Seto," he said merrily. "If you were to defeat him, you would most likely usurp his position as Pharaoh."

Seto frowned, hardly finding any of this to be funny. "I would never overthrow my king," he insisted.

Atem twirled the golden coin in his fingers. "The game is quite simple, Shada," he assured his Sacred Guardian. "The Eye of Wdjat would represent heads, while the Feather of Ma'at will be tails. All you have to do is call out which side, and if it lands on the side you've declared, I'll take a consort."

Shada's heart was thrumming. "As long as it's not a Shadow Game, my king," he croaked.

Atem shook his spiked tri-colored head. "It's anything _but _a Shadow Game," he said seriously. "All of you wish for me to take a consort, and I plan to let the coin decide that for us."

Shada's face tightened. He had no idea what tricks his king had under his sleeve, but Shada knew that Atem loved making royal decisions with games. "With the flip of a coin," Shada said, "you could have a consort or not."

Atem laughed heartily. _I plan to have a woman, _he thought in his head. _It's just that I can't decide whether to have a Great Royal Wife or not, Shada. And what woman wouldn't want to be with me? I'm a living God! _"Remember, the game starts when you call out your decision," Atem said matter-of-factly, slapping the coin atop his balled fist.

"Isn't there a better way to make you come to a decision, Pharaoh?" Mana asked her childhood friend.

"I call tails, Your Majesty," Shada decided, moving his Millennium Ankh into his other hand.

Atem smiled happily. "Game start!" He tossed the coin into the air, seeing it flip several times as it descended to the ground, Atem steadying the back of his hand to halt the coin's free fall.

It made impact with the royal's tanned skin, and Atem positioned his other hand over the coin, not checking to see if Shada made the correct call. He fixed Shada with an intense gaze, seeing his High Priest's forehead was agleam with sweat. After a couple of more seconds, the Pharaoh unveiled the coin, showing his court the verdict.

Shada sighed. "I guess our Pharaoh will _not_ seek out a consort," he announced to the Sacred Guardians.

Atem chortled. "Since when did I ever say I wouldn't?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Moon, Serena slipped past the dancing people, noble and commoners, on the way downstairs to the Space-Time Door, no doubt guarded by the fabled Crown Princess Trista luc Pluto under the guise of Sailor Pluto. _No sign of Mina, Amy, Raye or Lita, _Serena thought happily, thrilled to know Tyche was on her side.

As she went below ground, the atmosphere became denser, foggier. The Moon Princess could barely see anything in the gloomy cavern, save for the stalagmites and stalactites spread around the huge cavern. Serena could've sworn she saw a lone humanoid shadow imprinted in the distant horizon, a rectangular shadow looming over the other shadow.

Serena quietly made for the shadows, seeing the murky humanoid figure to be the form of a bronzed woman, with a hauntingly beautiful face that could've been eighteen or ninety. She had luxurious, straight greenish-black hair and sharp carmine eyes, and was clad in a sailor _fuku _colored black and maroon, with her leotard being as white as snow. In her left hand was an ornate key-shaped staff, topped with a blood-hued orb. The Garnet Orb.

"Princess Serena," spoke the beautiful Sailor Scout. "What brings you down here?" She did not budge from her station. Instead, Sailor Pluto merely traded a smile with the Moon Princess. Serena could detect a lot of knowledge within those omniscient eyes, albeit a spark of loneliness was blatant in Pluto's irises.

Princess Serena beamed at the Soldier of Revolution. "Sailor Pluto," Princess Serena said cordially, seeing the Outer Sailor Scout inch toward the Space-Time Door. "So you really _do _exist!"

Sailor Pluto returned the beam, if not brighter, at the Moon Princess. Even though the Crown Princess of Pluto longed to attend the festivities, the Moon matriarch had given her strict orders, and that was to safeguard the Space-Time Door. _I am not as lucky as the other princesses and princes of the Silver Millennium, _Sailor Pluto thought miserably, still wearing her soft smile. "Indeed I do, Moon Princess," the greenhead concurred. "It is my sworn duty to protect the Space-Time Door."

The heiress to the Moon Kingdom rushed over to the solitary Sailor Scout. "You could use a day off," the Moon Princess suggested, seeing how exhausted Sailor Pluto was. "You know, maybe you can head upstairs and join the masquerade. I mean, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus are all up there. I was hoping to see Sailor Uranus and Neptune, but they rarely come to the events. Only Princess Hotaru of Saturn shows up. Speaking of Saturn, why doesn't it have a Sailor Scout to protect it from invaders?"

Sailor Pluto's face darkened whilst she thought of the diabolical Sailor Saturn and Crown Princess Hotaru van Saturn, knowing they were one and the same, even though Hotaru had a temperance of sweetness, not that of an ominous Sailor Scout foretold to bring about an apocalypse. "Princess Hotaru _is _a Sailor Scout," Pluto managed to say. "Her powers just haven't awakened yet. Speaking of Sailor Scouts, where are Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury? They _should _be protecting you, Princess!"

The flaxen-haired princess waved one hand dismissively. "You're reminding me of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto," Serena said, scowling. "She worries too much about my safety!"

Sailor Pluto surveyed the Crown Princess of the Moon, seeing how unbelievably long her flaxen hair was, which was divided into two distinct _odango_ braids, brushing the grimy palace floor. Her white skin was glowing faintly, in contrast to her inverted crescent moon birthmark branded on her forehead, which was shining brilliantly. In fact, her cobalt jewels were glittering almost as much. The aura about the Moon Princess was enthusiastic, childlike and innocent. "She is a true Sailor Scout," Pluto defended Mercury. "Crown Princess Amy has sworn to protect you since birth, Princess Serena. You should treasure her devotion to you."

Serena sighed. "You haven't answered my question," she reminded the Guardian of the Space-Time Door sharply.

Sailor Pluto frowned. "I cannot leave the Space-Time Door," she informed the young Moon Princess. "Your mother wants me to guard it everyday."

Serena gasped. "Don't you get lonely?" she pressed the exotically beautiful Sailor Scout, feeling sympathy for her.

The Guardian of Time's carmine eyes filled with sadness. Absolutely beautiful and terrible sadness. "That's a small price to pay for ensuring the safety of your kingdom, Princess," Pluto assured her, even whilst feeling the bottomless pit of loneliness in her stomach. For some reason, Princess Trista felt exposed when staring into the cobalt pools of the Moon Princess. They reflected back her aloneness tenfold. Unthinkingly, Sailor Pluto brought the Garnet Rod closer to her for solace.

Serena was shocked by the statuesque Outer Sailor Scout's response. _How could she put everybody's needs before her own? _Serena wondered. _Sailor Pluto's Princess Trista! A princess shouldn't be guarding doors and be isolated from society! She should be living the good life!_

Sailor Pluto smiled faintly. "It is easy to feel sorry for me, Moon Princess," Pluto said softly to the blonde princess, "but I'd have it no other way. I wouldn't be a Sailor Scout if I didn't have the courage to put my life on the line in order to save the Silver Millennium from destruction! Just as the Inner Sailor Scouts wouldn't be your guardians if they didn't have the courage to die for you, Princess Serena!"

A tear welled up in the youth's cobalt eye. "I don't want anybody to die for me!" Serena retorted.

The green-haired Sailor Scout advanced over to Queen Serenity's daughter, seeing her eyes glistening with tears. Adjusting her grip on the shaft of the Garnet Rod, the ageless woman agreed, "I hope not, Princess. Seeing somebody you care about die in front of your eyes is perhaps the most painful and tragic experience you would have to go through. And I wouldn't wish that fate upon somebody like you. Queen Serenity wouldn't want that for you, either.

"Even though your mother is a kind, just ruler, she can't keep hiding you from pain forever," Pluto resumed. "Pain is a key to growth, Princess -"

Serena's face hardened. Crossing one palm over her beating heart, the Lunar Crown Princess said defiantly, "I'd rather not grow up, then, Pluto! If I have to go through pain, then what is the point of growing up?" Her normally soft cobalt spheres were ablaze with an undying ferocious ember. "Then again, I _do_ want to grow up. But without the pain!"

The Crown Princess of Pluto tapped her Garnet Rod thrice upon the bumpy palace floor. "I'm afraid there's no way around it, Your Highness," Pluto said remorsefully. "Life doesn't work that way, especially on the Blue Planet you long to set foot on."

Serena's jaw dropped open. She was thunderstruck as to how Sailor Pluto knew she wanted to venture to Earth, and see what it looked like. For months, Serena envisioned beautiful, lush forests, sparkling, lurid blue seas, cool breezes, rugged mountains and flowers. Of course, there were a plentiful of plants on the Sea of Serenity, albeit Serena was convinced that Earth's greenery was authentic compared to the false greenery surrounding the Moon Princess. "What does Earth look like, Sailor Pluto?" Serena said curiously.

The sailor-suited warrior's carmine orbs hardened. "It's a completely different world to the Moon, Princess Serena," Pluto answered coldly. "Queen Serenity refuses to let you go there for so many reasons." Sailor Pluto scowled, recalling the precise instructions Queen Serenity had given her.

Serena appeared unaffected by the woman's change of demeanor. A look of intrigue was on her face, as clear as day. "You made me want to go there even more, Sailor Pluto," Serena admitted, grasping hold of the corners of her elaborate dress.

"You can barely handle the idea of somebody dying, Your Highness," Pluto pointed out. "Terrans are of a different breed than Lunars. They are born with inner light and inner darkness inside their souls. But the Terrans prefer to embrace the darkness. And with that darkness, they have warred against and conquered other kingdoms."

Serena's head was swimming. What Sailor Pluto was trying to tell her made absolutely no sense whatsoever. "They aren't part of the Silver Millennium for a reason, Your Highness," Pluto was saying. "There may be some good Terrans, but the ones consumed with lust, hatred, greed and jealousy are more common on Earth. Queen Serenity does not want you consorting with those type of people! You mean too much to her, Your Highness! You mean too much to your people and the Inner Sailor Scouts!"

Serena's eyes locked onto a wiry chain wrapped around Sailor Pluto's tiny waist, loaded with various keys in different shapes and sizes. A shimmering ornate crystal one was swaying back and forth as if calling out to Serena to seize it. "I - I -" Serena was unable to finish her sentence, for the key on the greenhead's wiry belt slipped into her grasp, the Moon Princess feeling the warmth of the crystalline key.

"Your Highness!" Pluto cried. "What have you done?"

Serena saw the key pulsating in her hand, casting a soft glow within the cavern. Before the Moon Princess could respond to the Sailor Scout, the glow extended into an intense wave of pure light. Light that enveloped the heiress to the Moon Kingdom in a cocoon.

Sailor Pluto rushed forward, twirling her Garnet Rod about as if it were a baton. _I must save Her Highness, _Pluto swore. _She would be foolish to venture to the realms of the Terrans, especially Elysion and Kemet! _Knowing she only had seconds, the Soldier of Revolution swatted at the Lunar royal's hand containing the key. Unfortunately, Sailor Pluto had hit an invisible barrier that sent her flying backward. _This power is too strong for brute force! I must save Her Highness from the darkness of Terran men! _As soon as the woman got to her feet, the cocoon containing Serena shimmered into nothingness.

"PRINCESS SERENA!" Pluto yelled out in anguish.

* * *

Pharaoh Atem, High Priest Shada and High Priest Seto had rode upon their respective Royal horses Nefertari, Senemut and Kamose into the thriving capital city of Waset. Since it was twilight, there was hardly a commoner out in plain sight. The stands were depleted of their produce, jewelry and goods. In short, the Pharaoh's city was a desolate place, although not of a sinister sort compared to Kul Elna's empty streets.

"Why did Mahad stay behind?" Atem asked his Sacred Guardians, knowing that the wizard would always accompany him on after-dark excursions, despite his protests.

Shada pulled on the reins of Senemut, whose hooves made a clopping sound that seemed to amplify in the early evening air. There was a neigh from the pale gold-hued horse. "Haven't you heard, my Pharaoh?" the noble said softly.

Atem halted his beloved Nefertari in her tracks. "Shada," he said slowly, "you should know I don't _listen _to the gossip within my palace walls! My father told me that gossip creates a garbled picture, not the true one." Atem grasped the Millennium Pendant around his neck, his last memento of his father. After the disgraceful treatment of his father's sarcophagus, Atem had personally ensured that his father was sealed properly in another tomb within the Valley of the Kings, undisturbed by grave robbers for all eternity.

"I hardly qualify it as gossip," Seto said hollowly. "My Pharaoh, remember when I told you that Shada would be arriving late to our conference meeting?"

Shada exchanged a swift look with Seto. "You told him?" the Guardian of the Millennium Ankh said disbelievingly.

Seto glanced at Shada. "You act as if you're surprised I'm capable of doing good deeds, Shada," Seto said in a tone that was neither harsh nor sarcastic. The Pharaoh's cousin rolled his navy eyes, unable to comprehend why everybody believed he was a heartless, power-hungry Sacred Guardian when he was merely a protector who was merciless when it came to the safety of his Pharaoh, people and kingdom.

Shada was suspicious. "You never do anything for free,_ Seto_," he pointed out. "My Pharaoh, if I recall correctly, the noble family we seek live to the east of here. It would be bad luck if they lived in the opposite direction," he added as an afterthought.

"Seto, I'm listening," Atem reminded him, impatient and slightly offended his Sacred Guardians had drifted into a side conversation, though unintentional. Still holding his Millennium Pendant, the young king scanned his darkened surroundings with his byzantium eyes. If the light of day shone down right now, Atem would be viewing a bustling city, the streets swarming with his people, merchants and foreigners.

Shada sighed. "It's fortunate you did not require all of the Sacred Guardians to attend today's conference, Your Majesty," he said in his bass voice. "High Priest Karim has come down with an ailment, and I have been looking after him until Lady Kisara volunteered to take over for me."

Seto made a strange face at Kisara's name. Atem, on the other hand, stroked his chin. "I may as well make Kisara part of my harem," he said slyly. "She's very beautiful."

Seto extracted his Millennium Rod, pointing it straight at his cousin, still wearing that arrogant smirk. "Kisara's off-limits!" the brunette warned, his face twisted with rage. A cold fury swept through the High Priest's insides. The mere idea of Kisara belonging to Atem was inconceivable and thoroughly nauseating. "After everything Kisara has been through, I refuse to let her be anybody's property!"

"Seto," Shada warned.

Atem gave an enchanting laugh, rich and hearty. "Jealousy's not a good fit for you, dear cousin," he remarked, delighted to see Seto becoming fiery and passionate about something for once instead of always being cool and calculated. "Calm yourself, Seto! I have no interest in Kisara!" he added as an errant afterthought once he had his fun.

Seto was red-faced for several more moments before regaining self-control. Grasping Ramose by the reins, he said stiffly, "With all due respect, Your Excellency, you need to find a new definition of fun."

Before Atem could muster up a comeback, a meteor streaked across the ebony-painted sky. "What's that?" Atem asked, not really caring to know the answer.

"Hesat must've released a shooting star," Shada responded. "It's nothing to worry about, my king. The goddess wouldn't harm you because you _are _our god."

Atem gripped the leather rein to his horse tightly. "To the people of Waset and Kemet, I _am _the earthly incarnation of Horus," he agreed. "But to my Sacred Guardians and the Grand Vizier, I'm but an unnaturally gifted man of royal blood." He unconsciously released the rein to gaze at his palm, several shades lighter than his overall bronzed skin tone. "My flesh isn't gold," he plowed on. "I'm dark-skinned like Seto and you." He caught the reins again and dug his heel into Nefertari.

"What's your point, my liege?" Shada questioned the Pharaoh while fishing out the Millennium Ankh from his weathered travelling cloak. It cast a faint golden glow in the darkness.

Atem bowed his head. "Never mind," he said quickly. "Shada, Seto, show me the way to this noble's home -" He paused mid-sentence when Shada slipped off Senemut, plopping his feet atop the dirt street. Doing a pirouette, the bald High Priest faced an exquisite pyramid, connected to a honeycomb of pyramids. "What a formation," he said, awed.

Seto swung one leg off Ramose and descended to the ground. He made to help Atem get down as well, although the young king had already leaped off his mare. "You are _not_ an acrobat, Your Majesty," Seto chided Atem. "You could've gotten hurt!"

Atem threw a look of annoyance toward his friend/rival before marching toward where Shada was. He was rapping at an olden tamarisk door repeatedly. "Do you know these people, Shada?" Atem inquired his faithful High Priest.

"They are close friends of my family," Shada confirmed. "Their youngest daughter Neithhotep's the same age as you, and is considered to be a jewel to their family."

"And your opinion, Shada?" Atem said tentatively. _I may be confident, _he reminded himself. _But besides Kisara, Isis, her mother and Mana, I have had little to almost no contact with women. _

Shada scrutinized his king. Though the Pharaoh and he were good friends, their tastes varied in several areas, save Shada had never seen the Pharaoh fall for a woman, noble or commoner. For years, Shada had suspected that the Pharaoh and Mahad both harbored feelings for Mana, save he was proven to be half-right. "That beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Shada said finally.

Seto sauntered over to them, cocking an eyebrow. "It isn't even late," he said slowly. "Why won't the servants answer the door?" He curled his fingers around the shaft of the Millennium Rod, drumming one finger impatiently against the shaft. "It's rude to keep His Majesty waiting!"

_Perhaps I should've stayed behind, _Atem thought, _and let Seto and Shada fetch the most beautiful jewels near the River Nile. Wait! What am I thinking? _The door opened, revealing an elderly man dressed in ripped clothing.

When the man saw Atem, he put his left foot forward before curtsying. "A thousand apologies, my Pharaoh," the elderly man said ruefully. "What would you want with Master Sitamun and Lady Ahhotep?"

"I wish to seek Neithhotep's hand in marriage," Atem said swiftly.

The elderly man's face darkened. His brown eyes were miserable. "An hour ago, you would've been able to take her hand," he said gloomily, "but Lady Neithhotep has taken Death as her husband, my Pharaoh." Tears squeezed from his eyes, falling profusely down his face.

Shada's face was horrified. _Their daughter is dead? _

"I'm sorry," Atem said, feeling pity for the wizened servant and the grieving family. "Truly I am. Shada, Seto, let us go back to the palace!"

* * *

Back at the palace, High Priestess Isis was sitting beside a resting High Priest Karim, his forehead being dampened by a cloth Kisara had dampened. "Are you feeling any better, Karim?" Isis asked her friend.

Kisara glanced at the Sacred Guardians, seeing the blatant chemistry dancing in rhythm between them. It was obvious Isis and Karim had special feelings for each other, yet neither had acted upon those emotions. _I am in the same boat as Isis, _Kisara thought sadly, thinking about a certain seemingly unfeeling Sacred Guardian with intimidating navy eyes.

Karim let loose a series of coughs. He was feeling lightheaded, enough to arrest a man of his stature. "It's just a fever, Isis," he tried to assure her with a weak smile. "I'll recover, for no illness can keep me down."

Kisara turned to Isis. "Don't let him fool you, Isis," she said gravely. "His condition was bad, and if it weren't for Shada and I looking after him -" Her pale face saddened at the grim picture she was painting with her blunt words. "Let's not think about that."

Isis regarded Kisara with her ultramarine gems, her countenance wooden. "I thank you for being at Karim's side," she said gratefully. "I must thank Shada for helping out as well."

Kisara stroked her powder blue hair with her pale fingers. "When I offered to stand in his place at first, Shada refused," she remembered. "The Guardian of the Millennium Ankh is loyal but gets too skeptical easily." A part of Kisara had wondered whether or not Shada was like the prejudiced people she'd come to know through her lifetime, although the blunette knew otherwise.

Karim looked into the gentle, virgin pools of zaffre belonging to Kisara. "That's because Shada is a man of integrity," he said weakly to Kisara, feeling upset at the peasant. "I would not have you speak badly about him, Kisara!"

Kisara frowned, crestfallen that she had been misunderstood by the Sacred Guardians. "I apologize for my bluntness, Karim," she said politely. Turning to Isis, she added kindly, "Think nothing of it, Isis! Seto has taken me in the palace walls, and all of you - including the Pharaoh - have welcomed me warmly inside! I must repay your kindness." _I don't trust easily, _Kisara thought, dwelling on the memory of Aknadin, _but Seto has earned my trust! And if he trusts these people, then I should try to as well. _She turned her frown upside down.

Isis smiled, her eyes creasing before her ultramarine orbs became glassy. The Millennium Torque glowed brightly, the metal burning into her skin. The pain was an illusion, for it was merely a herald of a collection of fractured scenes unfolding before her eyes. Isis envisioned a young woman with glittering blonde hair pulled up into strange ponytails, soulful cobalt gems and skin almost as pale as Kisara's standing next to their enthroned king, clad in a billowing snowy white dress. The scene changed to five men sauntering into the throne room, the man in the middle wearing Elysian royal attire.

"Isis!" Karim's voice called out to her.

Isis snapped out of her reverie, seeing a worried Karim and Kisara peering at her. "Did you have a vision?" Karim pressed the High Priestess.

Before Isis could respond, Mahad and Mana had entered the room, Mahad carrying a clay flask with steam floating skyward from the brim. "I hope I did not keep you waiting too long," Mahad said, his tone of voice edgy.

Mana dropped her gaze to the ground. She absently twirled the stagnant air with one finger, chagrined. She felt awful that she, Mahad's right-hand apprentice, couldn't whip up a concoction to cure Karim of his fever. Not that she hadn't tried. "If only I'd learned how to make remedies sooner," she sighed. _But making elixirs, draughts, potions and concoctions isn't _heka, Mana thought in her head.

Isis, keeping a mask of sheer calm, held her hands out, eagerly awaiting for the remedy Mahad had conjured. "Thank you," she said, her smile widening, softening her features.

Mahad nodded curtly, staring at Karim before shooting an exasperated look at Mana. "_Heka _is more than spellcasting, Mana," he said shortly. He had a hunch Mana was speaking her thoughts aloud again, and wasn't surprised to see the girl's face turn scarlet. "You still have a lot to learn about potion making."

Isis relinquished the remedy to Kisara before attempting to pry Karim free from his headrest, but Karim said stubbornly, "I am able to rise, Isis."

"Please don't be so stubborn, Karim!" Isis cried. "You need your rest!" Despite Karim's protests, Isis assisted him in sitting up. It took all of her willpower not to blush at Karim's sculpted torso, which was half-covered by the linen electric blue sheets. The brunette feasted her eyes upon the Millennium Scale, propped against Karim's curved headrest.

"Isis," Kisara said tentatively, causing the hooded High Priestess to flinch. When ultramarine met zaffre, Kisara held the flask outward, inviting Isis to relieve it from her, which the latter did. The noble smiled graciously at her before handing over the concoction to Karim.

Mana brought her teal jewels up to gaze into Mahad's mismatched eyes. "Master Mahad," she said swiftly, "I promise to be a better apprentice to you in the future!" She felt as if she let him down since it was her lighthearted attitude toward potion making that caused Mana to make the blunder resulting in Mahad staying behind to help her clean up her mess instead of accompanying the Pharaoh.

Mahad considered his top student. "I don't hate you, Mana," he assured her. "But I advise you to practice each _and _every field of _heka _seriously, not lightly. W-You were lucky that I hadn't left the palace with His Majesty, Shada and Seto." _There will be another time to prove my worth to my king's cousin, _Mahad thought, a spark of resentment dancing inside his heart.

Mana nodded, feeling unbelievably blissful that Mahad was here with her, although she swatted the emotion out of her head, berating herself not to be selfish. "I'll have to apologize to the Pharaoh for almost destroying his palace. But knowing the Pharaoh, he would find this amusing in a way."

Karim sipped the concoction, tasting grapes and barley. The taste was disgusting, but the Sacred Guardian felt his fever die, along with new-found strength flowing through his body, energizing the High Priest. He handed the ceramic flask back to Isis, smiling a secret smile at her before saying, "Thank you, Mahad, Mana, Kisara."

Kisara bent her head down, her face bright red. _I have to take compliments better, _she thought, feeling a large abundance of embarrassment and shyness. When her facial temperature returned to normal, she smiled softly at Karim. "You are most welcome."

"Speaking of His Majesty," Isis cut in sharply, "I had a vision thanks to the power of my Millennium Torque." Placing one hand over her torque, she sighed deeply. The Sacred Guardian was aware everyone was giving her their undivided attention.

"What awaits the Pharaoh?" Mahad said quickly, protectiveness churning inside him.

Isis's mouth formed a straight line. "I saw a girl," she admitted. "And -"

Grand Vizier Siamun Muran barged into the room just then. "An envoy from Elysion has come to the palace," he announced to the assorted Sacred Guardians.

* * *

Princess Serena had entered the Earth's atmosphere. To her amazement and horror, the surface was barren, with hardly any sign of vegetation, although there was a river cutting across the wasteland. Not far from her right, a city towered from the sand, the buildings fashioned of marble. The largest building was a palace, flanked by six small shrines, pyramidal in shape. _If royalty lives there, _she thought, _maybe they can show me around._

She was extremely close to the city. All of a sudden, the light highlighting Serena became evanescent, exposing the Crown Princess of the Moon for all to see. Her cobalt eyes widened with fear, even though she was airborne.

"NOOOO!" Serena howled, suddenly being pushed down by the Earth's gravity. She wanted to wail and cry, although her face was frozen. Helplessly, she tried to wave her arms but she felt moronic for doing so. Despite her efforts, Serena was plummeting toward an unusually-shaped manor, where three minute shadows were in front of, flanked by horses. She was drawing closer to them.

The Lunar royal closed her eyes, bracing for impact. She could hear the shouting of masculine voices, and then feel her body flare up in throbbing pain, covering her from head to foot. As she opened her eyes, Serena glanced at three men, two of them inching protectively toward the middle one.

"My Pharaoh, get behind Shada," said the man on the right. His face was absurdly handsome, with sharp, intimidating navy eyes and bronzed skin. Serena couldn't see his hair, for it was covered by a headdress matching his regalia. In his hand was a shining golden scepter, pointed at Serena personally.

"Who are you?" the man said gruffly.

Serena was forcing herself to meet this man's eyes. "Who do you think you are, talking to me in that way?" she shot back, appalled by this man's disrespect to a woman.

"My name matters not to you," the man snarled. "Whatever you are, you tried to kill my Pharaoh! And that's unforgivable!" He approached the Moon Princess, looming over her.

Serena was taken aback by the man suddenly jumping to conclusions. "Look," she said heatedly, "I would never kill another person! I'm not that cruel to take another's life!" She was on the verge of tears.

"Seto," the man named Shada said slowly, "she's a woman."

Seto rounded on Shada, his back facing Princess Serena. "She can't be human," Seto grated, "she came from Nut!" To emphasize his point, Seto gestured at the evening sky, and Serena followed his gesture.

She saw an orb was glowing brilliantly in the midnight blue sky, surrounded by hundreds - if not millions - of stars sparkling like diamonds. Faintly, Serena wondered if the silvery-white jewel was what the Moon looked like from Earth. _It's so beautiful, _she thought, amazed.

"But she looks scared and frightened, Seto," Shada pointed out.

Seto brandished the Millennium Rod at Serena. "Let's see if this creature can withstand the awesome powers of my Millennium Rod!" he declared.

Serena closed her eyes, envisioning the barbaric Seto cutting through her skin with his weapon. She was frightened and puzzled at how willing the man was to take her life simply because of a misunderstanding.

"Seto, don't," a silky, baritone voice pleaded. Serena didn't need to be a genius in order to know that it was the Pharaoh who spoke.

"She endangered your life!" Seto spat. "Therefore, she's a criminal that must be tried and punished!"

Serena climbed up to her feet. "I came from far away!" she cried. "I know nothing of your customs, but I swear! I did not mean to put your Pharaoh in harm's way!" She couldn't remember what the Pharaoh looked like. Most likely, he was an older man.

"Guilty until proven innocent," Seto drawled.

Atem stepped out of Shada's shadow to gaze at the girl. His breath was taken away by her appearance: The girl was gorgeous, with unnaturally pale skin, long, lush golden hair tied into twin distinct, peculiar braids and pure pools of liquid cobalt for eyes. Branded on her forehead was a glowing inverted crescent moon. She was clothed in an elaborate sweep of snowy white.

Even though his heart was doing a relay race in his chest, and his stomach was lurching, Atem remained composed, even whilst feeling an unfamiliar emotion surge inside his heart and soul. "True," he agreed. "But we shouldn't kill her, Seto."

"Then what shall we do, my Pharaoh?" Shada asked his king while Seto snorted derisively.

Atem smirked. "We'll have her undergo the Millennium Trial," he decided.

**A/N: I'm done with Chapter 1! I hope you like it. I really do hope I kept every character in character. **


	2. Of Kingdoms and Men

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I don't even own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor. Moon because that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. As for the story cover, it doesn't belong to me either (I never did say I owned it). It belongs to Saturnalius aka Sammy. **

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect for this story to be well-received. But I'm so glad it was. Thanks to those who reviewed and favorited this story. For those of you barely reading this or continuing to read this fanfiction, feel free to review or leave constructive criticism. I, however, will NOT tolerate flaming.**

**A/N: There are a couple of OCs in this chapter. Anyway, I'm going to list them.**

**Khafra - Anime/Video Game Look-Alike: Ryuuoh**

**Jasper - Anime/Video Game Look-Alike: Marth**

**Seti - Anime/Video Game Look-Alike: Yoh Asakura **

**Garnett - Anime/Video Game Look-Alike: Fai D. Flourite**

**Merneith - Anime/Video Game Look-Alike: Sakura Kinomoto**

**A/N: Okay, now on to the story!**

_Chapter 2: Of Kingdoms and Men_

After a fair amount of bickering between the Sacred Guardians and Grand Vizier Siamun Muran, High Priestess Isis decided to speak with the envoy. Once she summoned her personal bodyguards, she ventured into the glorious throne room. Three men, with varied skin tones, were hunkered against the pillars, eating the fresh fruits and barley the servants had obviously given them.

Isis glanced at the three foreigners. Even without her Millennium Torque, the Sacred Guardian was a good judge of character, able to read almost anyone. The men flanking the middle one were evidently soldiers, since they were in dark red mail. One was an archer whilst the other was a swordsman, albeit the former's quiver and the latter's scabbard were void.

The woman singled out the envoy. He was blonde, about eighteen, with sharp midnight blue eyes and light skin. He was clad in a simple stony gray uniform, with dark red accents. He must've sensed Isis's gaze, for he snapped his head up, wearing a diplomatic smile.

As Isis inched closer, the young man fluidly got up to his feet, his soldiers doing the same. "At ease," Isis said to her bodyguards, sensing the tension from them. _And for good reason, _Isis reminded herself. _Elysium and Kemet have warred against each other time and time again._

The blonde bowed respectfully before Isis, albeit he had a wary countenance on his face. As soon as he returned to his original stance, the blonde said formally, "Your guards disarmed us as soon as we stepped foot in the palace, Lady Isis."

Isis tensed a little. Security had been tightened tenfold ever since the defeat of Zorc Necrophades by High Priest Seto's suggestion. Amazingly, all of the Pharaoh's court concurred with Seto, even the Pharaoh himself. "It was necessary," Isis said warily. "We don't want our Pharaoh to be harmed."

The blonde frowned. "Our countries have called a truce, Lady Isis," he said patiently. "It has been a decade since our nations have been at peace and -"

Isis regarded the Elysian envoy with a firm look. "Kemet does not consider Elysium an _ally_," she interrupted. "It'll take more than a mere truce for us to acknowledge your country as an ally, General Jadeite! Surely you would know that!"

Jadeite scowled. He _did _know that even though the royals of Kemet and Elysium had decided to call a truce, the peoples of their respective countries were distrustful and wary of each other. Jadeite believed otherwise, albeit it might've been because he was too young when the truce was made. "And I understand that," Jadeite replied. "Be as it may, I must remind you that I'm on a diplomatic mission here, Lady Isis! I wish to see the Pharaoh immediately!"

Isis stroked her Millennium Torque, frowning. "Anything you have to say to the Pharaoh, you can say to _me_, General Jadeite," she said stiffly. "After all, I _am _part of his court."

Jadeite gritted his teeth. "I seek an audience with the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh only, Lady Isis," he said firmly. "It has to be him and him alone."

Isis smirked. "If it were Mahad, Karim, Seto, Shada or Siamun, you would relay the news to _them_, General Jadeite," she said. "Perhaps you have a problem entrusting a woman with a message."

"How dare you address Lord Jadeite in that tone?" said one of the soldiers angrily. "You may be in a high position of power, but that still doesn't change the fact that you're a woman!"

"And how dare you disrespect our High Priestess in that appalling manner, Elysian?" one of Isis's bodyguards said furiously.

Isis craned her neck to survey the bodyguard. "Khafra, I can tolerate his rudeness," she said softly to her cousin. "Please remain at ease!"

Khafra scowled, his eyes ablaze with defiance. There was a long exchange of silence between Isis - the sister he never had but always wanted - and Khafra before he let loose a sigh of defeat. "Fine, Isis," he conceded.

"Your loyalty is commendable, Khafra," said the second bodyguard lightly. "But don't be so overprotective of Lady Isis! She's a strong, intelligent woman!" Nevertheless, he threw a glower at the rude Elysian soldier.

Jadeite glowered at his subordinate. "Control your temper, Jasper!" he chided. "Remember that we're on a diplomatic mission here!" Unlike most Elysian men, Jadeite respected women and treated them as his equals. "Don't jump to conclusions, Lady Isis," he added disbelievingly. "I'm only following His Highness's orders."

Isis sighed. "Your words struck a chord within me, General Jadeite," she said ruefully. "It appeared as if you shared the same misogyny I'd seen with our neighboring countries!"

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge," Jadeite said calmly. "One of our Four Generals is female -"

"And is awfully temperamental," Jasper muttered, earning himself a glare from his compatriot and superior.

"Don't speak ill of Lady Zoycite, Jasper!" the other soldier said loyally. "She's a fine General in my opinion, humbly speaking!"

Jadeite smiled at the levelheaded soldier. "That makes two of us, Garnett," he said slowly. Turning back to Isis, he said finally, "Forgive my hotheaded soldier, Lady Isis -"

Khafra scowled. "I've think we heard enough, Elysian!" he snapped. "If you can't control your soldiers, then what makes you think Isis would allow you to seek an audience with our king? Back me up, Seti!"

Seti glanced at his javelin before snapping his eyes to the Elysian envoy. "It's up to Lady Isis, Khafra," he said flatly. "Although their disrespect is sickening."

Isis wheeled around. "The Pharaoh is not here, General Jadeite," she said frostily, not bothering to turn around to look at him.

"You possess the ability to see into the future, Lady Isis!" Jadeite pressed her. "You must know -"

"I don't use my ability for _personal gain_, General Jadeite," Isis said icily. "My Pharaoh _will_ return. I will report your underling's behavior to His Majesty, and _he _will see if you deserve to be his audience or not. Khafra! Seti! Kindly escort General Jadeite and his soldiers out, will you?"

"Can I skewer -?" Khafra began to say.

Seti narrowed his eyes. Unlike Khafra, Seti's hair wasn't long enough to be seen from underneath his headdress. "We need to remain peaceable, Khafra!" Seti reminded the adolescent. "If we attack any of them, our truce will come to an end!" He turned to Isis and curtsied. "As you wish, Lady Isis!"

Isis sauntered away, her footsteps echoing through the enormous throne room.

* * *

Princess Serena was struggling to make sense of the situation. She'd ventured from the Moon to see the greenery of Earth, but had ended up in an almost-wasteland. Then, she almost crashed into a teenager who ended up being the monarch of this desert realm. Now, Serena was about to go through some ritual named the Millennium Trial. _These people seem to be barbaric, _she thought. _What's the Millennium Trial, anyway? Am I about to be sacrificed? _Serena recalled Princess Raye telling her a myth about a Martian Prince being sacrificed willingly to appease their deities.

The Moon Princess would've bombarded the questions reeling through her mind to these people, save she was gagged. Her wrists were bound together by a length of rope._ A princess isn't meant to be in discomfort! _she thought angrily.

Atem, pulling the reins attached to Nefertari closer to him, glanced at Seto, who had the unknown girl atop Ramose. "It's not right to treat her like this, Seto!" he blurted out. "She's a lady, not an animal!" He was examining the pained countenance on the blonde.

Seto rolled his eyes. "For the last time, my liege," he said impatiently, "she tried to attack you! You may believe she's innocent, but looks can be deceiving!" Behind him, there was a muffled sound rippling from the girl.

Shada frowned. He had mixed feelings about the incident, albeit Seto had convinced Shada to assist him in apprehending the woman. A surge of guilt was welling up inside him whilst he thought of how roughly he'd treated the girl. "At least take the gag out of her mouth, Seto!" he said impulsively.

Atem gritted his teeth. Originally, Seto had suggested to blindfold, gag and tie the woman up, which, in Atem's opinion, was far too cruel to a woman that he believed to be innocent. _I don't know how I know this girl is innocent, _he thought. _I just somehow know she is! Or am I being too merciful to a woman?_

"Don't go back on your word," Seto said coldly. "You agreed to it, Your Excellency!" He used these measures as a means of intimidation. Seto knew that if he blindfolded someone, fear would be stricken into them. If they were gagged, then that fear would be amplified. He had no doubt the woman was scared out of her wits, albeit this was retribution for an attempted assault on his cousin.

They were approaching the palace walkway. Atem hung his head while he directed Nefertari over the bridge, hearing the clopping of her hooves distinctly. "She'll suffocate at this rate," he tried to persuade Seto. "How can she undergo the Millennium Trial if she isn't alive, Seto?"

Shada was confused. The Pharaoh was usually merciless toward those who threatened him, his loved ones or his kingdom. But here he was, giving this stranger the benefit of the doubt. Was it because she was a woman? Or was it because he was attracted to her?

Seto let loose a hiss. Turning about, he ripped the gag as painfully as possible from the girl's mouth. She started to cry, her tears sliding down her face. "Cry all you want," he said cruelly. "You're guilty in my eyes, commoner!"

Serena had never felt such hatred toward a man. But here he was, showing no mercy, kindness or consideration to her. When it came to the Princess, men showed her respect, kindness and care. "I'm not a commoner, you heartless monster!" she cried. "You're the most despicable person I've ever met!"

"Save it for someone who cares!" Seto snapped, although her words cut through him as if they were knives.

Serena, on whim, reached over to Seto and smacked him across the face. As the brunette massaged his cheek, Serena grated, "I hate you, you barbarian! I hate you!"

A surge of fury welled up inside Seto. He wanted to make this girl pay for daring to strike him like that. However, he wouldn't dare raise a hand to a woman. His mother had taught him to love and protect women, not hurt them. "It makes no difference whether you hate me or not," he said flatly.

Atem and Shada turned around to see what the commotion was about. Their criminal was sobbing hysterically, looking terrified whilst Seto was drawing his hand away from his cheek, a broad streak of light red marring his bronzed features. The expression on his face was fury, his eyes flashing with contempt.

"This is why I didn't want to do this, Shada, my Pharaoh!" Seto spat. He was considering to use his Millennium Rod on the girl for her defiance, albeit his inner voice said it was wrongful of him to mind control her so she could behave obediently.

Atem frowned. "I guess Sekhmet had punished you, Seto!" he said before turning to the foreigner. "I don't know who you are, but you have no right to lay a hand on my Sacred Guardian!" His tone was livid. "I honestly don't care if he was harsh to you or not; _nothing_ gives you the right to harm him!"

Serena was too hysterical to respond.

"We've arrived," Shada said softly, heeling his horse. He leaped off gracefully, landing on his feet. A guard scurried over, taking Senemut away from him. _I'll check on you later, Senemut, _he thought. He'd barely registered how freezing it was outside. Unconsciously, Shada wrapped his cloak around his torso, shuddering slightly.

Seto grasped the girl by the wrist, noticing how much thinner it was compared to his. It was as if her body was screaming fragile, breakable. Nevertheless, Seto brought her down, albeit in a more genteel manner, as three men stormed out of the palace. One of them Seto recognized to be the Elysian General Jadeite, flanked by two of his many soldiers from the battalion he had jurisdiction over.

* * *

"I can't believe that Lady Isis threw us out, Lord Jadeite!" Jasper said disbelievingly. "What are we going to tell Prince Darien? He was the one who suggested to maintain ties with Kemet!"

"What's the point in looking for the Pharaoh, Jasper?" Garnett said tiredly. "He could be anywhere in the capital!"

Jadeite folded his arms. "There's no harm in waiting for him, Jasper, Garnett," he said smoothly. "If we go back now, then I wouldn't be able to live with myself for failing the Elysian royal family! It's _our _duty to carry out their wishes and serve them, even if we don't agree with their decisions! As for you, Jasper, you've shamed the good name of Elysium with your volatile demeanor!" He eyed three palace guards steering away all-too familiar horses.

"Aren't those the Pharaoh's, Master Seto's and Master Shada's horses, Lord Jadeite?" Garnett inquired his General. "You can't really miss Nefertari, even in the dead of night."

Jasper impatiently examined several servants, most of them women clad in revolting, revealing clothing, holding burning sticks aloft. They ascended to random pillars fixated on the bridge. With one wave of the sticks they were carrying, they managed to light the brackets atop the pillars. "And they have the audacity to call us out on our view of women!" he said, plucking the string of his bow.

Jadeite ignored Jasper this time. "Indeed, Garnett," he agreed, turning to the flaxen-haired man. "That means the God of Men is about to show his face." He gazed outward, searching for a figure with unusual hair. Several moments later, Pharaoh Atem and the High Priests Seto and Shada appeared out of the gloom.

* * *

"Fetch Isis, Karim, Mana and Mahad, Shada," Seto said impatiently. He took out his Millennium Rod, stroking the shaft absentmindedly. To his right, Atem sighed, looking anxious.

Shada scowled. "Just because you're determined to bring this girl to justice, that doesn't mean you have the authority to boss me around, Seto!" he said, irritated. The holder of the Millennium Ankh noticed one of his personal servants, Merneith, lingering nearby. "Can you do me a favor, Merneith?" he asked her kindly.

Merneith inadvertently flicked her stray auburn bangs away from her face in order to survey Shada better. "And what would that be, Lord Shada?" she said happily. "Do you want me to bring you some food? Fetch you some water? Oh, and what would L-Lord Seto and the Pharaoh like?" Merneith was timid around Seto, since she found him to be intimidating.

Shada eyed his energetic servant. "I want you to get the rest of the Sacred Guardians for me," he said. "It's really important."

Merneith tossed her hair aside, nodding vigorously. "I'm on it!" In her over-excitement, she accidently let go of the burnt stick. Her face paled, albeit she reached for the stick before dashing away from the scene.

"ARE YOU GOING TO USE ME AS A HUMAN SACRIFICE?" the blonde shrieked, Shada cringing at her voice.

Atem held his hands to his ears. Closing one eye, he said carefully, "What makes you think we'd do something like that?" His father had told him long ago, the earliest Pharaohs and Sacred Guardians offered up humans to the gods in order to appease them. Thankfully, that was no longer necessary. "Let's not perform the ritual until the others get here, Shada!" he tacked on briskly.

Shada lowered his Millennium Ankh. "Maybe asking Merneith to get them was a bad idea," he said worriedly. "She's accident-prone." In his mind's eye, he imagined the brunette holding Karim and tripping over a stair, collapsing to the ground.

"You could've done it yourself, Shada," Seto said simply. "If you want things done right, then you have to do it yourself!" He was adjusting his grip on the Millennium Rod. Any moment now, he would elongate the Millennium Item in order to unveil the dagger hidden within.

Atem played with the leathery necklace connected to his Millennium Pendant. "You can't always do things your way, Seto!" he said in his baritone voice. "You have to learn to rely on your friends in times of distress."

Seto directed his navy orbs toward Atem. "You don't say that when you're faced with a challenge, cousin," Seto pointed out. "You _always _try to do things yourself when it comes to games or challenges!"

_In times of distress? _Serena thought. _Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina are my friends! But I'm all alone in this world! And I don't have anyone to get me out of here!_

Three men emerged into the midst. Atem deduced that they hailed from Elysium, since two men were donning chained mail armor, elegant capes flowing from their backs. The man in the middle was an Elysian General Atem knew. Jadeite.

Jadeite positioned his left foot in front of Atem, bowing deeply and respectfully. "My Pharaoh," he said piously. "I've been waiting for your arrival."

Atem kept an expressionless countenance on his bronzed face. "Tell me why have you come here unannounced?" he said impatiently. "I have important business to attend to, so you've come at a bad time." He motioned for the blonde to stand, which he did.

Jadeite disliked Pharaoh Atem's superior, condescending demeanor. He was so vastly different from Prince Darien, who was kindhearted, gentle and modest. _With the royals having polar opposite personalities, how will our future alliance be kept intact? _Jadeite wondered. "My apologies, Your Excellency," he said smoothly, doing well to keep his dislike of the Pharaoh out of his hoarse voice, "but my master wanted to send word of his arrival. I'm talking of Prince Darien," he added quickly, seeing the royal wearing a look of confusion.

Even Jasper held his tongue around Pharaoh Atem, albeit it was only because he hailed from royal blood. And he'd never admit this aloud, but Jasper found the desert liege to be intimidating.

Atem raised an eyebrow. "You're a capable warrior, General Jadeite," he pointed out. "Why did you come with two of your soldiers just to inform me of the Prince's arrival?"

Jadeite frowned. "It wasn't my choice in the matter, my Pharaoh," he replied. "Prince Darien is taking over soon, as you very well know, and he's making all the decisions. I can't overturn his demands nor can I disobey his orders." He clenched his hand into a fist, frustrated with his future King's decisions. But Jadeite was a faithful General of Elysium. He wouldn't defy the Royal Family.

Atem laughed at that. He found it amusing that Jadeite always followed the Crown Prince's orders without question. It was as if he was a mindless servant with no will of his own. _Truly, I find that amusing, _Atem mused. "Do you _always _agree with Prince Darien's orders, General Jadeite?" he inquired the General. "A little defiance couldn't hurt every now and then."

Seto and Shada sensed Jasper's and Garnett's outraged reactions, for the Sacred Guardians inched closer to their King. "Watch your words!" Seto chided Atem. "You should be more diplomatic in these affairs, my Pharaoh! Even though you concede the point," he added as an afterthought.

Jadeite wasn't too pleased about the monarch's casual suggestion. It went against his morality, his ethics. He was supposed to be refined, faithful, not rebellious and belligerent as their neighbors. "With all due respect, my liege, that would be unwise to openly defy His Royal Highness," he said softly. Bowing once more with his underlings, he added, "If you may excuse me, Your Majesty."

Atem casually flicked his hand. "You're excused, General Jadeite," he said stiffly.

Shada rolled his eyes. "Perhaps you would want some refreshments and food on your way back," he offered. "The journey will be harsh and surely you don't want to be dehydrated."

"We'll manage on our own," answered Jadeite. "Thank you for your kindness." Along with Jasper and Garnett, Jadeite departed from the palace, leaving the Sacred Guardians, the Pharaoh and Princess Serena behind.

Princess Serena poked her head from behind Seto. She wanted to cry for help, although fear was instilled so deeply inside her to the point of paralysis. _Is this where I'm meant to die? _She barely took notice of Pharaoh Atem pirouetting around, swishing his cape. Even though Serena was terrified, she couldn't help but admire the fine features of the young king.

Atem smirked. "It's monsoon season," he said lightly. "Hopefully, General Jadeite and his men don't get caught within the dust storms. They can be quite nasty! And tear the flesh off your bones!"

Princess Serena paled at that. _How could a man talk about nature destroying human life in such a casual way? _she wondered. Absently, she began to trudge forward until she noticed Atem had halted. It took everything she had not to collide into the bronzed teen royal.

"Be careful, foreigner," Seto warned. "You can't taint our Pharaoh! It goes against the Ancient Laws!" He wanted to take care of Serena himself, but Atem was so certain Serena didn't pose a threat to Kemet.

"Do you want me to slap the arrogance out of you again?" Serena challenged. "How your monarch tolerates you is far beyond my understanding!" A grim but happy thought hatched in Serena's psyche. If Seto knew Serena was the Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium, perhaps he'd give her much more respect. _Dream on, Serena! _she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity was wringing her hands with worry. It had been three hours since she last saw Princess Serena on the terrace. The distraught matriarch had sent her best soldiers and spies to scout every inch of the Moon Palace and the City of the Moon. The Inner Sailor Scouts willingly volunteered to participate in the search.

Queen Serenity leaned over the balustrade, glancing downward at the hustle and bustle of her glorious city on Mare Serenitatis, enclosed in an artificial dome. She slid her magnolia-colored hand into her simple satin dress, producing the Moon Stick. "Oh, Serena!" she said in a heartbreaking tone, "where are you, my sweetheart?" With one hand, she clenched the valley between her breasts.

Luna and Artemis, the Moon Cats, appeared into the midst. Luna launched herself onto the balustrade, although landed in a very precarious stance. "Queen Serenity," Luna said softly once she regained balance, "I've looked everywhere for Her Highness!" Bowing her feline head, Luna muttered, "And no clues were found!"

"Luna . . . ," Artemis trailed off. "It's not your fault that the Crown Princess is a total scatterbrain -"

Luna snapped her head up at that, probing Artemis's pools of medium blue. "How dare you call Princess Serena a scatterbrain?" she said, affronted. "She may not be the most responsible young lady, but one day she'll make a fine Queen!"

Artemis sighed, flicking his tail back and forth. "Call me negative, but with the way the Princess is headed, she needs more discipline! Queen Serenity, wouldn't you -?" He froze when he saw Queen Serenity scrutinizing him.

The Lunar Matriarch glowered at Artemis, hardly daring to believe he'd insulted Princess Serena in front of her presence. "Artemis, my daughter may be irresponsible and demonstrate disinterest toward her future queenly duties, but Serena's my only daughter! I would not have you speak so ill of her in my company! Do you understand me?" The aura coming off the Queen was intimidating, enough to make Artemis shut his trap.

"Y-Yes, Queen Serenity," stammered Artemis, absently clawing the tiled platform. The platform was so spotless, so shiny, that Artemis could see his own reflection. _Talk about one handsome cat! _Artemis thought smugly. "And as for Princess Serena, is there by any chance she might've went off to Earth?" he said in a polite tone.

Luna was aghast. However, it didn't do much to hinder her footing on the balustrade of the terrace. "To Earth?" she repeated, her voice rising up an octave. "But that can't be! Lunars and Terrans are strictly forbidden to have any sort of contact with each other! If the Princess went down to the Blue Planet, then she'll be exposed to the darkness of mens' hearts! Lust. Wrath. Envy. Gluttony. Sloth. Greed. Pride. We shouldn't let her go through this madness, Queen Serenity!"

Queen Serenity clenched onto the terrace balustrade, her white forehead creasing, her silvery brows knitting into one. For many years, she had strictly reinforced the law that Terrans and Lunars were never to contact each other under any circumstances. Back then, Queen Serenity felt darkness inside Terran hearts. Inducting them into the Silver Millennium would've been bad strategy for they could suddenly decide to conquer the Moon and the other planets, which were at peace. "Whoever said I would, Luna?" she said to the cat. "My daughter means the world to me! I won't rest until I find her!" She turned toward the Earth, feeling uneasy.

"Is there any chance Sailor Pluto might've known where she went?" Luna asked the Queen. "It's worth a shot."

Artemis leapt onto the balustrade, albeit mistimed his jumping, for he instead managed to wrap his fluffy arms about the balustrade. With Herculean effort, the Moon Cat was able to lift himself up to sit beside Luna. Pirouetting about, he locked eyes with the Queen. "Sailor Pluto's supposed to know everything," he added agreeably. "She might have a clue where the Princess went."

There were footsteps behind them, and the trio turned simultaneously to see Sailor Mercury approaching them, looking pensive. "Princess Amy," Queen Serenity greeted her, "any sign of my daughter?"

Mercury shook her head. "No, Your Majesty!" she said apologetically. "We've looked everywhere, but there's no sign of Princess Serena at all." The Mercurian royal was crestfallen, since she felt as if she were responsible for Princess Serena's sudden disappearance. _Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her so hard, _Mercury thought miserably. "Somehow, I think it's my fault she disappeared, Your Majesty," she added meekly. "I shouldn't have been so strict with her when it came to studying. Princess Serena always _did_ detest studying."

Queen Serenity sighed. "How is it your fault, Princess Amy?" she wondered. "You were called away by me. If anything, my niece should be the one to bear all the responsibility. It was her shift to take care of my daughter." Her niece was truly remorseful about being careless to let Serena out of her sight, but it didn't remedy the dilemma. Princess Serena was still nowhere to be seen.

"I'm her protector," the Soldier of Wisdom replied. "And I've been thinking . . . Maybe Mars could locate her."

"We suggested Sailor Pluto," said Artemis simply.

Sailor Mercury's face was bemused. "Isn't Sailor Pluto a myth?" she said confusedly. "No one has ever seen her!"

Queen Serenity let loose yet another sigh. "Princess Amy," she said softly, "she exists. However, the Daughter of Chronos is forbidden to leave her post. There's no way she could've seen Serena leave, but she might know something."

"Actually, maybe we should rely on Sailor Mars," Luna suggested. "Her powers can come in handy when it comes to locating Princess Serena."

Mercury nodded. "Then, I'll let Mars know what she must do."

* * *

"Ahh . . . You've returned, Merneith," said Shada happily, seeing the brunette had assembled the rest of the Sacred Guardians.

Mahad bowed before the Pharaoh. "Forgive me for not accompanying you to seek out a potential wife, Your Excellency," he muttered. "I'll do my best not to leave your side ever again." When Atem motioned for him to rise, Mahad did so.

Mana's eyes flickered over to a girl. "So, this is the girl you've chosen, my Pharaoh?" she said softly. "She's awfully light-skinned. Oh, not to mention pretty, too."

"Pretty doesn't cover it, Mana," said Seto angrily, glaring at the brunette. "And no, she's _not _my cousin's bride!"

Karim craned his neck. "Where is this so-called criminal?" he inquired. "Merneith said Shada needed all of us." He looked slightly better, even though Isis was supporting him.

Mana raised her eyebrows. "But she's pretty," she said softly. "I can see why my childhood friend fancies her."

Atem felt his face grow hot. "I don't like her, Mana," he replied. "Whatever gave you that idea? And Seto, you're overreacting about this _ordeal_. I keep on telling you, she's harmless!"

Merneith sighed. "You're accusing a-a w-w-woman of a-assaulting the Pharaoh?" she said incredulously to Seto. "She doesn't l-look the type."

"Looks can be deceiving," Seto responded harshly. "Now, get down on your knees, commoner."

Serena threw a dirty look at Seto. "I won't let you boss me around!" she cried. "I'm innocent of the crime you accused me of! Your King thinks that as well!"

"Seto," Isis sighed, "we can't conduct the Millennium Trial on her." She thought it was absurd that Seto accused an innocent woman of a crime. However, Isis was wrong about Aknadin when it came to him being faithful to the Pharaoh.

Seto sneered.

"At least, not out here," Isis continued. "We must move the judging inside."

There was a pregnant pause in the night. Serena's heartbeats were skipping, the fear flowing throughout her body. She really hoped she wouldn't be sacrificed. Sighing, the Princess of the Moon made to kneel down, wanting to get this over and done with. "No, it's fine!" she said. "I'm not delicate! And even though it disgusts me to kneel on the floor, I wish to prove my innocence!"

Seto had a smug smile on his face. As soon as the blonde closed her eyes, he said, "Then let us wait no longer! Let the Millennium Trial begin!" He sauntered over, clutching his Millennium Rod tightly.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long with the second chapter. Hopefully, you like it, even though it's shorter! Well, I'll be waiting for the reviews. I hope everyone's in-character.**


End file.
